El último merodeador
by sweetnessnight
Summary: Remus se dirige a pelear la última batalla contra Voldemort en Hogwarts, mientras tanto  en el camino  es inevitable que piense en Sirius Black, cómo se siente y lo que pasó junto a él. Remus/Sirius


_"Gracias a la muerte se liquidaba la aventura y era preciso renunciar definitivamente a los espejos, a los amaneceres, a la sed; retroceder hasta caer de espaldas, con todo el peso de la vida en las sienes, sin cuerpo, sin tacto, sin luz. Naturalmente, desaparecer así me llenaba de asco. Pero era un asco mórbido, que al fin de cuentas resultaba una invención, una especie de tanteo, casi una profecía particular."_  
><em>-Como un ladrón, Mario Benedetti.<em>

* * *

><p>Si quiero ser sincero debo decir que desde el primer día que llegué a Hogwarts soñé contigo, con tu presencia, con tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo sosteniéndome fuertemente como si jamás quisieras que me fuera de tu lado. Protegiéndome de mí mismo, de ese lobo que a veces pugnaba por salir al exterior sin mi permiso, ese mismo animal que hizo que te convirtieras en un animago ilegal por mí, sólo por acompañarme en la luna llena para que no estuviera solo, y sacabas a pasear al lobo que salía junto con el perro y con la compañía del terror y la angustia que siempre estaban presentes al pensar que podría haceros daño. Pero nunca pude convenceros, supongo que un Black es infinitamente cabezota. En especial tú.<p>

Si quiero ser más sincero no fue en primer año en el que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Desde luego sabía que era diferente a lo que sentía por mis demás amigos (como James, o como… Pettigrew), pero aún era muy pequeño para reconocerlo. No sabría decir el día en que me di cuenta. Tal vez ese día en que era mi cumpleaños y me vendaste los ojos para guiarme a la Casa de los Gritos que estaba repleta de cientos de chocolates de Honeydukes, o cuando murió mi madre y estuviste toda la noche a mi lado, sin moverte ni un centímetro, dejándome llorar abrazado a ti –y tú abrazándome-, apoyándome en tu hombro. O cuando los profesores decían "Formen parejas para hacer el trabajo" y tú inmediatamente gritabas "¡Yo con Remus!" eligiéndome en vez de a James, aunque a veces pensara que lo hacías sólo porque me iba bien pero luego empecé a notar esos quizás casuales roces de tus manos y de tus piernas junto a las mías.

Nunca podré olvidar cómo se sentía tu cuerpo contra el mío, aunque es lo que más extraño a cada segundo que pasa alejándome de ti, Sirius.

Nunca olvidaré (por más que me esfuerce) esos "Joder Lunático" y esos "SiriusSiriusSirius" que jadeábamos cada vez que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se encontraban y cada uno gemía el nombre del otro, o esos momentos en que leíamos a los grandes acostados en tu cama o en la mía, con una de tus manos en mi pecho, -debajo de mi polera- que comenzaba a bajar cuando te apetecía cambiar de actividad, con esa sonrisa de medio lado (de completa travesura) adornando tu rostro. Cómo olvidar los paseos en moto –no tanto como los no-paseos- que dábamos en ella, escapándonos en las noches oscuras a través de los múltiples pasadizos secretos que descubrimos uno a uno, los merodeadores.

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_. Quién iba a pensar que el orden en el Mapa del Merodeador marcaría el orden de nuestras vidas. ¿Cómo he podido vivir sin ti todo este tiempo, Sirius? Te extraño a ti, todo tú, tus caricias, tus besos, tus miradas, tus reproches y tus risas, tus ojos llorosos que tratabas de ocultar vanamente y tus abrazos que parecían tratar de juntar nuestras almas. Creo que es por la esperanza, ¿Sabes? La que me deja seguir día a día sin ti a mi lado, esa esperanza que me dice que podré encontrarte más allá. Que nuestras almas al fin podrán juntarse, y tal vez pueda volver a ver tus ojos, esos que llegan fuertemente a mi mente las pocas veces que alzo la vista al cielo, a veces azul, como cuando estabas feliz o gris, cuando estabas enojado o preocupado por algo. O negros como la noche, como cuando nos encontrábamos al fin solos y nos olvidábamos de nuestras ropas. ¿Cómo puedo olvidarte así, Sirius? La vida no me lo permite, el cielo no me lo permite, mis recuerdos no me lo permiten, ni yo mismo me lo permito. Porque tú fuiste, eres y siempre serás la persona a la que más amé, amo y amaré, el dueño de todo mi cuerpo, mi ser y mi mente, sin siquiera proponértelo te convertiste en mi todo, Sirius. Y aún no entiendo cómo he podido sobrevivir sin ti. Tal vez ayuden los ojos de Nymphadora (bastante semejantes a los tuyos, pero sin la viveza y la fuerza enigmática que te caracterizaban), pero es un pequeño consuelo. Mirar sus ojos e imaginarte a ti. Y me siento horrible, utilizándola de esta manera, y no sé cómo te siente a ti, considerando que es tu prima. O era. Y me desprecio a mí mismo, por eso, y por seguir vivo en este mundo en el que tú no estás. ¿Cómo lo he hecho, Sirius?

Sirius. Sirius. Canuto. A veces en mis ratos de soledad se me escapa tu nombre de los labios, es algo incontenible e irrefrenable, como tú.

Y no puedo soportar llamarte (en silencio) y que no acudas a mi lado, Canuto. Y las lágrimas invaden todo a su paso incluso incontables meses después de que nos (me) hayas abandonado así. Porque todo esto es terriblemente injusto, Sirius. Y te extraño como nunca nadie ha extrañado a alguien, Canuto.

Creo que ésa va a ser mi última palabra; Canuto. La forma animal del hombre que abandonó todo por mí, por acompañarme cuando nadie más podía hacerlo. Y cielos que disfrutaré tu nombre en mis labios por última vez, segundos antes de encontrarme contigo nuevamente. Porque estés donde estés me reuniré contigo, no tengas ni una duda de eso, Canuto, Sirius Black.

Te extraño. Porque una vida sin ti es inaguantable. Insoportable. Insulsa y sinsentido. Y ansío desesperadamente el reencuentro. Y tal vez, tal vez, si tengo suerte, muera hoy en la batalla Sirius, quizás la última batalla que se luche contra uno de los causantes de los acontecimientos en nuestras vidas y moriré feliz entregando mi vida por los seres que más amo, para juntarme con el principal de ellos. Espero que me estés esperando, Canuto.

Ahí está, al fin, imponente como siempre, Hogwarts, el castillo donde empezó todo. Deséame suerte, Sirius.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
